


【笛万笛】A celebration

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 与丹麦点球决胜后，伊万想要一点奖励，在更衣室里，不锁门。而他为此付出了代价。
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	【笛万笛】A celebration

**Author's Note:**

> 前半段偏万笛一点，后面的车是笛万。  
> 祝大家双节快乐！

一次庆祝

“卢卡救了我们许多次，这次换我们来拯救他。”

拉基蒂奇的字字铿锵在他站上点球点的时候依旧响彻在莫德里奇耳边，直到身边队友面对胜利的怒吼让他的灵魂再次落回到身体里，他朝着拉基蒂奇跑去，对上男人翻涌着同样喜悦波澜的灰绿色眸子。  
“谢谢。”当拉基蒂奇将他抱起来时，莫德里奇在他耳边说道，队副的疑惑只有一瞬，很快转为释然，“那我能不能讨个奖励？”  
莫德里奇揉了一把腻在自己身边不愿意走的浅金色脑袋，现场气氛的烘托下连叹气都带着笑意，“好……时间地点你自己定。”  
在莫德里奇的想法里，就算是奖励，也会是世界杯之后，却没想到拉基蒂奇被胜利和过久没发泄的情欲冲昏了的头脑让他根本无暇等待，过了一会拉住刚和球迷们进行一次互动的莫德里奇，和他咬耳朵，“那就今晚，就在更衣室里。”  
他们磨蹭着落在了队伍的最后，在球员们说着还要去球场再拍几张做纪念时表示拒绝，“我们待会直接回车上。”莫德里奇一本正经地说道，吵闹的更衣室里谁也没有把平日里严肃认真的队长的话多想一转。  
等到更衣室安静下来，只剩他们两个人，莫德里奇一边走过去锁门，一边不忘埋怨自己的男友，“一定要在更衣室，这里还是俄罗斯，你什么时候喜欢这些花样了。”  
他的手还没来得及碰到门锁，就被拉基蒂奇打断，男人像是忍到了极点，将自己的恋人压在墙上，倾身过去夺走他的呼吸。莫德里奇顺从地接纳了这个吻，捧着他的脸感受着浅浅胡须给指尖带来的刺痒。  
“不锁门。”他难得用半是命令的口吻对莫德里奇说话，莫德里奇拒绝的话都已经到了嘴边，但看着拉基蒂奇的眼睛还是没有忍心说出来，默许地点了点头，只说道，“只此一次，下不为例。”  
亲吻让他们无暇顾及脚下的路，因为被随意丢在地上的水瓶和一刻也不愿意与对方的唇分开而显得踉踉跄跄。拉基蒂奇坐在属于自己的那一格位置上，莫德里奇弯着腰与他的舌尖纠缠在一起，手掌在拉基蒂奇的紧要部位反复揉弄，直到宽松的运动裤也被撑起性器的轮廓。  
他拉下自己队副的裤子，拉基蒂奇动了动，方便他将运动短裤和底裤一起从自己的皮肤上脱下，莫德里奇在他面前跪下，挺立的性器支棱在他的唇边，他抬起眼睛，看见拉基蒂奇眼里的期待和一刻未曾消减的爱意。  
没有被锁上的门让莫德里奇总有顾虑，拉基蒂奇像是撒娇般地对他说，“卢卡，你已经答应了由我来定。”莫德里奇瞪了他一眼，并不如场上那般有威慑力，低头让舌在拉基蒂奇的性器顶端舔过。  
拉基蒂奇像是被他的动作卸了力气，靠在衣柜上，尖锐的吸气声卡在喉咙里。莫德里奇含住蘑菇状的顶端，小心地不让牙齿伤到，用舌尖在勾缝来回游走，没被含住的部分被他用手握住，随着舔弄轻轻撸动。  
拉基蒂奇的手穿梭在莫德里奇的发丝里，似乎是想按住他的头不让他离开，又不敢下重了力道让莫德里奇不舒服。  
莫德里奇退开一点，在拉基蒂奇专注的目光下顺着顶端一路向下舔过，粗糙的舌苔在柱身上反复游走，他埋得更深，让底下的两颗圆球也受到照顾。四周安静，莫德里奇看了他一眼，终于有了点玩笑的心思，手掌撸动着拉基蒂奇的阴茎，会舌头刺激着敏感的会阴，又含住其中一颗轻轻吮吸，拉基蒂奇难耐的喘息在此刻的更衣室里格外明显。  
“卢卡……”他唤着爱人的名字，莫德里奇没有立刻回应他，只是又舔过他的性器，尽量多的让口腔容纳那根饱满硬挺的物什，然后才让阴茎从口中滑出，问拉基蒂奇，“这个奖励还满意吗？”  
他不喜欢在口交时和拉基蒂奇接吻，后者只是弯下腰让两人的脸贴在一起蹭了蹭，像是互相取暖的幼兽，“满意极了。”他将吻落在莫德里奇的脸上。事实上拉基蒂奇之前已经做好了被莫德里奇拒绝的心理准备，而队长的纵容则让满足感更浓厚了一层。  
莫德里奇重新含住他的阴茎，鼓动着自己的脸颊吸吮，想着拉基蒂奇，感受着他贴在自己后脑的手来令自己忘记此刻他们是在哪里做这件事。  
克罗地亚国家队的队长很少提起这个想法，但他一直相当享受拉基蒂奇因他情动的样子，令他不常言说的控制欲和占有欲一同得到满足。此刻听着拉基蒂奇因快感而无法克制的呻吟喘息，吞吐得更加卖力，退开时都不忘送上一次吮吸，发出“啵”的一声，听见他情难自制地唤自己的名字。  
含得太深会引起喉头本能的不适反应，即便是面对拉基蒂奇，他也很少给予对方深喉的快感，只让他的阴茎以一定频率在自己口腔里浅浅戳刺，金棕色的头在拉基蒂奇胯前来回摆动。  
但今天似乎是个可以例外的日子，他们刚获得了一场艰难的胜利，失点让他难得显露出脆弱，而拉基蒂奇提醒他，自己从未是孤身一人。他是该感谢拉基蒂奇，为他的坚定，为他的支持，为他那粒制胜的点球。  
莫德里奇调整了一下自己的呼吸，将阴茎纳进嘴里，直到顶端触到自己的喉头；比起快感，拉基蒂奇反而显得惊慌，想要推开莫德里奇又使不上力，“卢卡，卢卡……”他反复唤道，“你不必这样。”  
异物入侵让莫德里奇的身体本能开始反抗，他强忍住干呕的欲望，拉基蒂奇还想劝，却因为巨大的爽利快感而只余下喘息。  
莫德里奇吐出他的性器，拇指揉弄着已经湿答答冒出前液的顶端，低沉的声音里带着不明显的笑意，“可是我想为你这样做。”  
他又含拉基蒂奇的阴茎，几次深喉让拉基蒂奇颤抖着射出来，他来不及在自己的队副高潮前躲开，久未发泄的黏稠精液尽数落在莫德里奇的脸上，看着挂在他睫毛上将坠未坠的精液，拉基蒂奇又感到一阵口干舌燥。  
如果不是突然的嘈杂声，今夜本该很圆满；莫德里奇来不及起身，更衣室的门就被推开，还沉浸在兴奋中的年轻人们显然没想到现在里面还有人，站在最前面的耶德瓦伊看着坐在那里的队副和正跪在他身前垂着头的队长愣在那里。  
喧闹逐渐归于不安的平静，年轻队员们连眼睛都不知道该往哪里放，莫德里奇没有勇气回过头去看他们的表情，在心里咒骂拉基蒂奇的荒唐决定，和居然答允了他的荒唐自己。  
拉基蒂奇的愣神只有一瞬，情事暴露的恐慌和羞意全部转化为暴躁的愤怒，他随手抄起旁边的水瓶朝他们砸过去，往日宁和的声音里满是四溅的火花，“出去！”  
水瓶落在地上弹起来滚了两圈，好像终于唤回了年轻人们的神志，拉基蒂奇的爆发显然也吓坏了他们，反复说着对不起匆匆离开，耶德瓦伊关上门的功夫，回头看自己的队友们已经跑得没影了。  
门被重新关上，莫德里奇才终于有了动作，站起来擦干净自己的脸，又用水漱口，期间连个眼神都没给拉基蒂奇，仿佛之前的情意缠绵都是愉悦感过盛而生出的错觉。  
“Lukita……”拉基蒂奇讨好地去牵他的手指，被莫德里奇想都没想就甩开，他像是没听见拉基蒂奇说对不起，只拿过自己的东西，语气平静地说该走了，大家还在等着。  
车上的热闹氛围似乎与他们和几个年轻人无关，莫德里奇坐在最后一排看着窗外不说话，旁边的拉基蒂奇只敢用眼神反复看他，却欲言又止；而年轻人们则惴惴不安，既不敢看队长队副，又不能安下心庆祝。最后还是洛夫伦以一曲走调的歌炒热了气氛，后卫不满地说这是赢了比赛又不是输球，但弗尔萨利科在他走向最后一排之前很有眼色地拉住他，“卢卡和伊万一定都很累了，别去打扰他们。”他善解人意地说道，洛夫伦撇撇嘴，没有再朝那边看去。  
莫德里奇的低气压一直保持到他们回到酒店，要不是拉基蒂奇动作快，险些进不了房间的门。他的队长一言不发地去到浴室里洗澡，拉基蒂奇像是小尾巴一样跟在他身后，两三下除去自己的衣裤，看着热水冲刷下的莫德里奇陪笑着说我们可以一起洗。  
莫德里奇只是睨了他一眼，背过身清洗自己的头发，没有得到允许，拉基蒂奇也不敢贸然走过去，只站在那里反复道歉，“对不起卢卡，我真的不知道他们会突然进来，下次我一定锁门。”  
莫德里奇原本想要转过身骂他你还想有下次，但看着拉基蒂奇惴惴不安地站在那里看着自己，神情可怜得丝毫不见平日里的沉稳，像是被人抛弃的小狗崽，而莫德里奇从来对他这样的眼神毫无办法。  
“过来。”他拉着拉基蒂奇的手，让他站在热水下，“后面还有比赛，你感冒了怎么办。”他由着拉基蒂奇在脸上啄吻，假装没注意到他的手不安分地抚摸自己的腹肌，并且有逐渐往下的趋势。  
“我知道错了，”拉基蒂奇的手握住男人的性器，撩拨着他的欲望，“至少给我一个补偿的机会吧，队长。”  
他们在热水下吻在一起，缠绵的吻化解了之前的怒意不安，莫德里奇拥着拉基蒂奇脊背的手逐渐往下，停在拉基蒂奇的臀上，颇具暗示性地捏了一把。他轻轻咬了咬拉基蒂奇的下唇，关上淋浴，却不急着离开浴室，“不是要补偿我吗。”他对着自己的队副说道。  
拉基蒂奇趴在浴室冰凉的瓷砖上，莫德里奇将吻落在他的后颈，将润滑剂倒在手指上，在拉基蒂奇的穴口来回抚摸，感受到拉基蒂奇的身体在竭力放松，靠着润滑剂小心地探了一个指尖进到拉基蒂奇的后穴里。异物的进入让拉基蒂奇难受地哼了哼，将脸埋在自己的手臂里，听着莫德里奇在他耳边安抚，“放松Raketa，很快就好了。”他的一只手绕到拉基蒂奇身前，轻轻捏着他胸前挺立的乳尖。  
莫德里奇的手指在拉基蒂奇的后穴里探寻，替自己扩开更多的空间，找寻拉基蒂奇的敏感点，他吻过拉基蒂奇的蝴蝶骨，感受到男人突然的浑身一颤，呻吟不可控地从口中溢出，知道自己找到了地方。  
为了准备比赛，他们许久没有交合，此刻敏感点被莫德里奇简单爱抚，就已经让拉基蒂奇腿软，他的声音不似平日里清亮，带上些许的鼻音，又因为莫德里奇两根手指在后穴里搅动，不安又不适地扭动着，将背更紧地贴向莫德里奇。“卢卡……”他哼哼般地开口，“Shhh——”莫德里奇用吻来安抚他，“乖一点。”  
“可是这样，我看不见你的脸。”拉基蒂奇颇为委屈地开口，想要转过脸从莫德里奇的唇上寻到一个吻，却猝不及防被莫德里奇一掌打在臀上，莫德里奇用了些力气，让平日里不见日光的白嫩臀肉立刻浮现出浅浅粉色，拉基蒂奇立刻噤了声。“伊万，亲爱的，我还在生气。”莫德里奇气定神闲地说道，不像是还在生气，也不像是正在与拉基蒂奇做爱。  
三根手指在拉基蒂奇的后穴里搅弄，他低下头，在喘息间寻到了自己的声音，“哦……”  
莫德里奇抽出自己的手指，指间因为润滑剂而黏腻，他分开拉基蒂奇的臀瓣，让那个肉粉色的穴口更多的展现在眼前。拉基蒂奇听见身后有安全套撕开的声音，很快便感觉到莫德里奇的顶端在穴口浅浅地戳弄，男人亲亲他的耳垂，说我进来了。  
性器一点点撑开拉基蒂奇的后穴，被严丝合缝地包裹住，身体的相连让他们同时发出满足的喟叹，莫德里奇给足了他适应的时间，只小幅度地挺动，拉基蒂奇抚慰着自己的阴茎，让两人的吐息声重合在一起。  
莫德里奇握着他的臀瓣，加大了自己抽插的幅度，手掌下富有弹性的触感，让他忍不住一再揉捏，看着自己饱胀的阴茎在拉基蒂奇的臀间进出，恋人丰盈的臀肉从指间溢出，而拉基蒂奇挺翘的臀上已经有了令人遐想的媚红色。  
他们皮肉相贴，离得极近，拉基蒂奇偏过脸，飞快地在莫德里奇的唇上偷走一个吻，莫德里奇刚退出去的阴茎在下一秒撞进拉基蒂奇的后穴里，后者不适难耐的呻吟刚逃出齿关，莫德里奇的手掌又落在了他的臀上，拍打声比囊袋撞上臀瓣的啪啪声更加明晰。“你还在生气啊……”拉基蒂奇含着酸楚说道，“我都道歉了。”  
“而我还没接受。”莫德里奇打定主意要再折磨一下拉基蒂奇，依旧没松口，但正如他一向公私分明，此刻也并未将怒气带入到交合中，阴茎在拉基蒂奇的后穴里顶弄时不忘刺激他的敏感点，让爽利的快感一阵阵漫过拉基蒂奇的全身，腿软得只能靠手臂撑在墙上来稳住自己。偏偏沾上了水珠的墙壁也滑得厉害，更显得他在这场性事中的狼狈。  
“而且你自己也答应了……”他话没说完，莫德里奇的手掌再次带着风落在他的臀肉上，拉基蒂奇立刻住了嘴，臀瓣上蔓延开的酥麻在他们多次的身体纠缠中也是陌生的把戏，更让拉基蒂奇添了几分羞。  
莫德里奇像是读出了他的想法，改握住拉基蒂奇的胯骨，给他一个支撑，将拉基蒂奇的臀拉向自己，加快了抽插的频率，反复撑开柔嫩的穴口，囊袋拍打在臀上，没有水声遮掩，也没有说话声分心，啪啪声只让人脸红，而拉基蒂奇的臀上也因为撞击泛出一片红色，酝酿出火辣的疼意。  
拉基蒂奇空出一只手，抚慰着身前的性器，敏感点被反复刺激早已让那里挺立，他迫切地需要从得不到莫德里奇一点安抚和亲吻中分心，连带着沉默下去，连难以抑制的喘息都变得低哑。  
十几年的相处让莫德里奇对他情绪变化异常的敏锐，他在拉基蒂奇的肩上留下一串湿热的吻，手掌贴上拉基蒂奇的手背，一起撸动着队副的性器，笑声低沉，“难受了，还是生气了？”  
“没、没有……”拉基蒂奇的回答因前后两处的快感而断续，莫德里奇自然不信，原本想要再逗逗他的心思也因为拉基蒂奇低垂的脸而消失殆尽，“好了。”他抽出自己的性器，让拉基蒂奇转过身面对自己，抬开他的腿再次操进去，成了方便接吻的姿势，“原谅你了。”他说着主动给了拉基蒂奇一个吻，立刻迎来了拉基蒂奇热情的回吻。  
这个姿势更方便他们搂住彼此，拉基蒂奇不否认背入的姿势更加方便，但全然臣服的体位让他看不见莫德里奇的脸，也无法触碰对方，更只能等待莫德里奇施舍他一个吻，由着他索取，让拉基蒂奇在做着最亲密的情事时也觉得孤独。惶惑不安似乎透过缠绵不停的吻传递给了莫德里奇，他扣住拉基蒂奇的手腕压在墙上，手指嵌进他的指间，让两人十指相扣。  
“我在这里。”他对自己的爱人说道，拉基蒂奇嗯了一声，身体反应则更加直白，肠道裹缚着莫德里奇的阴茎，像是舍不得它退离。他的身体因莫德里奇的顶弄而颠簸，没有被手掌安抚的阴茎被夹在两人的腹肌间来回磨蹭，颤巍巍地吐出前液。  
高潮时拉基蒂奇将脸埋在莫德里奇的颈窝里，颤抖着身体射出来，莫德里奇对他说爱你，同样达到顶峰。  
他们简单冲澡后在床上相拥而眠，尽管有更衣室里的小插曲，这依旧是一个令他们满足的夜晚，就如同球场上的时刻瞬息万变、惊心动魄，最终获得胜利的依旧是克罗地亚。

——End——


End file.
